Software Defined Networking (SDN) is an approach to networking in which control plane is separated from data plane and control plane is implemented in a software application called controller. SDN controller which initiates and manages and terminates the traffic in the network environment such as network virtualization, network monitoring, flow balancing, etc.
With the inception of Software Defined Networking (SDN) technologies, network industry already started adopting SDN. It is very expensive to replace all the conventional network products which do not support SDN functionality. Vast ranges of legacy products now require simpler and effective way to support programmability for a flexible deployment in networked environment. While Telecom Networking & Server Storage elements become the primary candidate for adopting the programmability support, other specialized elements like medical devices, office automation elements, aerospace devices, networked automobile devices and the firmware & chip based platforms are also experiencing the need to support programmability for more flexible deployment in the specialized networks. Thus, a need to extend the capabilities of the legacy products is necessary.
There is a need for a system and method to provide programmability support for legacy products which already exist in the market.